Holocausto
by Lady Yuu
Summary: De nuevo no soy muy buena. Es una idea, una serie de sentimientos de Oshitari con respecto a la relación con Atobe. Es brebe y corta. Espero llenar espectativas. One-shot


_**Hola**_

_**Pues yo de nuevo… **_

_**Creo que ahora me tomo más en serio sobre los fics. Que la ortografía, gramática, etc. Espero llenar todas sus expectativas, sino, siempre pueden dejar los coment en las rew. Cualquier cosa se acepta, menos insultos, por que hay una que otra personita que arremete sin sentido… (hable de más ^^)**_

_**Dejo mis monólogos para otro día y pasamos a lo que es.**_

_**Esté fic lo tenía desde hace tiempo, lo subí en otro foro, pero lo volví a editar. Espero que esté mejorado. Cualquier error de dedo, de orrografia colada, etc. Pueden decirme y al momento lo corrijo.. (En una hora libre)**_

_**Ok**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo. **_

**_________________________________________________**

Nunca he escuchado de ti una palabra de amor. Tampoco una lágrima honesta o un beso prolongado. Mucho menos mirarme entre ocasiones.

Siempre indiferente, frío. Aunque me duele lo que pasa con nosotros, no comento, no pregunto... me resigno a servir, como cualquier criado que te sigue por si algo se ofrece. Eres el amo. Y eso me fastidia.

Mi hermana diría que soy masoquista al seguir a tu lado, aún que yo insista que es amor. Y sé que es verdad, sólo un loco como yo sigue contigo después de soportar tus desplantes y caprichos, los mismos que te han llevado a donde estás. Pese a eso, yo sigo siendo tu más fiel admirador.

Nadie soporta tu arrogancia, prepotencia, ni esa elegancia que fastidia. ¡No eres un emperador francés!

Quisiera dejarte pero es imposible, no puedo dejar mi karma. Algunas veces en intentado huir, escapar y correr; dejar de pensar en ti y olvidarme de ser uno más. ¿Como eh podido caer así, dejarme seducir por un engreído como tú? Varias veces me has dicho: "Si no te gusta, lárgate, hay muchos que dichosos desean tu lugar"

Como aquellos días que no parabas de hablar de Tezuka. Declarabas que era tu rival, digno de ti. Pero entre frases escondías tus sentimientos por él. Igual que los recuerdos con Sengoku. Y eso lo comprobé hace dos meses cuando entre a los baños del club y te vi con Hiyoshi dentro de un servicio. La puerta ligeramente abierta me mostró su cabeza entre tus piernas, hincado y sin zapatos, tú llamabas por celular como si fuera lo más natural. Me miraste desafínate y azoté la puerta indignado.

Al día siguiente no me diste una explicación cuando te la pedí, en vez de eso recibí tu indiferencia. Te excusaste con Gakuto, injuriándome una relación con él.

Te rogué por una semana, cuando fuiste tú quien me falló. Desde ese día comprendí que no eras de un solo hombre.

"Soy demasiado para una persona" me dijiste una tarde saliendo de la escuela, antes que llegará tu chofer.

Entonces si se eso: ¿Por qué no dejo de quererte?

No puedo resistir tu fascinación. Pues quizá un día, un buen día, logre que me quieras. Conozco tu vida y aquel rencor que escondes a tus padres, a los tíos y la soledad de la mansión. El cariño que tienes hacía ese minino que toda tu infancia te acompañó. De un vacío que llenas con el tenis y la escuela; pero al final del día no tienes nada. Ese es el verdadero Atobe que yo quiero. Que quiere esconderse; no eres feliz.

Ni con toda tu riqueza logras conquistar imperios, ni con todo el poder otorgado por un dios puedes dominar... ¡Eso es un privilegio que sólo los humildes poseen!

Y así en los pasillos me mires indiferente, con prepotencia y en los entrenamientos me sonríes burlón. Sé que me odias; en mis brazos eres humano y no la deidad que crees ser. A mi lado descubres lo que odias de ti y te delatas con tus frases trilladas de cariño. Te desprecias cuando te miras al espejo desnudo y detrás me vez recostado en tu cama de dosel, agachas la mirada y deseas romper el espejo... ¿Arrepentido?

Y si entro más en tu mente, descubriré que eres un ser lleno de odio, vacío. Pero en el fondo de tu alma sé en quien piensas cuando estás abandonado: en mí. Estás harto de la farsa que has montando, para disfrazar tu soledad.

Has querido escapar de la realidad con alucinógenos. Me sueñas en tu espejo de marco caoba, y confirmas que me tocas.

Yo puedo jurar que a solas, con miedo y dolor, imploras mi nombre, con lágrimas me añoras y gritas querer matarme, por que te has enamorado de mí.

____________________________________________

_**Listo, ya lo edite… espero quede bien, Bye**_

_**Si van a dar una critica, que sea objetiva… sin insultos ni prepotencia. **_

_**Nadie es perfecto y si ustedes lo son… ^^ pues felicidades. Yo no busco ser perfecta, sólo corrigo mis errores de acuerdo a como los voy viendo y si no les gusta como escribo, total, el gusto se rompe en colores, sólo no fastidien. **_

_**Eso es acoso o tener mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Adiós**_


End file.
